The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of performing sewing at a designated position on a work cloth.
A sewing machine is known that can set a sewing position and a sewing angle where a desired embroidery pattern to be sewn on a work cloth. For example, a sewing machine that is provided with an image capture portion uses the image capture portion to capture an image of a marker that an operator has affixed to the work cloth in a designated position. Based on the captured image of the marker, the sewing machine automatically sets the sewing position and the sewing angle for the embroidery pattern.